Veränderung und plötzlich ist alles anders
by Lord Lector VIII
Summary: Hermine stellt nach einer Unterrichtsstunde fest das sich alles verändert. Was ist wenn ihre Eltern Severus Snape und Bellatrix Lestrange sind? LV/HG
1. Chapter 1

_So zum ersten Punkt: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent damit.  
Nun zum zweiten Punkt: Das hier ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Wünsch, Hoffnungen und Anträge dürft ihr gerne an mich stellen :-)  
Auch konstruktive Kritik ist nicht unerwünscht.  
So und nun viel Spaß_

Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte die Kerker in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
„LONGBOTTOM! In 18 Jahren Hogwarts ist mir noch keiner untergekommen der so unfähig ist wie Sie! Säubern Sie Ihren Platz und verschwinden Sie aus meinen Augen!" Eilig versuchte der eingeschüchterte Junge, dem die Furcht regelrecht in den Augen stand, der Anweisung seines Lehrers nachzukommen. Snapes fast schon mörderische Gesichtsausdruck erleichterte es dem Junge dabei nicht gerade. Scheppernd viel Neville sein Steinmörser aus der zitternden Hand, als er gerade beginnen wollte seinen Utensilien zu säubern. Mit eingezogenem Kopf wartete er nur darauf, dass Snape einen weiteren Wutanfall bekam. Und dieser lies nicht lange auf sich warten: „Longbottom sie Trottel! Sind sie völlig unfähig!? Wie sie es jemals geschafft haben an diese Schule zu kommen ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich denke zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Filch sollten ihnen helfen wenigstens etwas zu lernen. Wenn sie, wie zu erwarten, durch ihre UTZ fallen können sie immer noch Toiletten putzen." Gehässig kräuselten sich Snapes Lippen. Neville war bleich geworden bei der Ansprache seines Lehrers und sah aus als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. „VERSCHWINDEN SIE! U_nd 60 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", rief er als Neville schon fast aus der Tür war, „wegen unzumutbarer Dummheit!_"

Der Zaubertränkemeister verfolgte die Flucht des Schülers mit einem geringschätzigen Blick, bevor er sich wieder der Klasse zuwandte. „Trotz der Dummheit dieses Kurses", Snape blickte kurz reihum zu den Gryffindors, „erwarte ich einen perfekten Trank. Andernfalls werden sie...mein Missbehagen zu spüren bekommen!"  
Auf diese Aussage hin stöhnten die Löwen leise auf, die Schlangen feixten.  
Flüsternd um ja nicht von Snape bemerkt zu werden, richtete Harry sein Wort an Hermine: „Warum hast du ihn nicht gewarnt, dass der Nieswurz den Kessel zum explodieren bringt!?"  
„Harry, er muss es langsam selbst lernen. In der Prüfung kann ich Ihm auch nicht helfen."  
Harry drehte sich zweifelnd von Hermine weg. Er verstand es nicht. Hermine seufzte, es gab nichts leichteres als den Ahnentrank in der UTZ Klasse zu brauen. Wenn er den nicht schaffte war er in diesem Kurs falsch, wobei sich Hermine fragte wie er es überhaupt hier her geschafft hatte.

„Mittlerweile sollte der Trank so weit sein, dass sie 5 Tropfen auf ein Pergament geben können. _Es sollte ein hellblauer Rauch aufsteigen, vorausgesetzt Sie sind nicht so eine unfähige Bande wie ich sie sonst hier sitzen habe!", schnarrte Snape vom Pult aus._  
Hermine nahm eine Pipette und lies exakt die vorgeschriebenen 5 Tropfen auf ein Pergament fallen. Wie erwartet stieg bei Ihr hellblauer Rauch auf. Sie rollte das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in Ihre Schultasche. Das Ergebnis würde erst in ein paar Stunden sichtbar werden. Sie begann Ihre Instrumente zu reinigen und Ihren Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen.

Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes zischen und ein wüstes fluchen. Ron hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft den Trank so falsch zu brauen, dass der Trank begann den Kessel zu verätzen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, was war nur so schwer daran die Anweisungen im Buch genau zu befolgen.  
Wie zu erwarten zog Ihm Professor Snape dafür eine ordentliche Summe Hauspunkte ab und ließ die Klasse daran teilhaben was er von Rons Unfähigkeit hielt. Rot vor Wut und Scham ließ Ron das gefährliche Gebräu verschwinden und entsorgte die Reste seines Kessels.

„Bis zur nächsten Stunde erwarte ich von Ihnen allen ein Pergament auf dem Ihre Eltern magisch aufgezeigt werden durch den Ahnentrank, des weiteren erwarte ich eine eineinhalb Fuß lange Abhandlung über die Entstehung und Wirkungsweise des Trankes! Wer ohne Ergebnis kommt kann Longbottom die nächsten 2 Wochen Gesellschaft bei Filch leisten."  
Damit war die Stunde beendet und die Schüler flohen regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine ging mit gemächlichen Schritten in Richtung Gryffindor Turm, Zaubertränke war für heute ihre letzte Stunde gewesen. An Ihrer Seite folgte der Rest des Goldenen Trios. Harry Potter Der-Junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-wollte und Ron Weasley der sechste Sohn und zweitjüngstes Mitglied der Weasley Familie.  
„Mensch Hermine, jetzt sag mir mal warum du Neville nicht geholfen hast? Du weißt doch, dass er nicht gut in Zaubertränke ist.", fing Harry an.  
„Harry, du weißt verdammt genau warum ich ihm nicht geholfen hab!", rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

„Aber...", wollte Harry weiter diskutieren.  
„Du Hermine, da wir gerade bei Zaubertränke sind. Kannst du den Ahnentrank noch einmal brauen? Harry und ich brauchen noch die 7 Tropfen um ein Ergebnis auf dem Pergament zu erhalten.", fragte Ron ohne darauf zu achten, dass er seinem Freund ins Wort viel.  
„Ron! Es waren 5 Tropfen! Und nein, ich braue euch den Trank nicht! Erledigt einmal eure Aufgaben selber!" und damit lies Hermine die beiden stehen und schlug den Gang in Richtung Bibliothek ein.

´Wer glauben den die beiden, dass sie sind´ dachte sich Hermine. ´Ich mach doch nicht deren Ihre ganze Arbeit!´ Hermine war wütend auf Ihre Freunde. Richtig wütend. Nie machten die beiden ihre Aufgaben selber und immer musste sie Ihre machen. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, ob sie nur ihre Freunde waren damit sie einen halbwegs guten Abschluss schafften. Solche und ähnliche Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf als sie durch die steinernen Gänge des Schlosses ging.  
Nach einigen Gängen, unzähligen Treppenstufen, zwei plötzlich in die falsche Richtung wechselnden Treppen und einem mürrischen Hausmeister, kam die junge Frau endlich an ihrem Ziel an. Die Bibliothek.

Leise, um ja nicht den Ärger von Madam Pince auf sich zu ziehen, ging sie durch die Regal Reihen und suchte sich einen stillen Platz an einem der Bleiglasfenster. Durch das Fenster blickend, sah die Gryffindor den ruhig da liegenden See und einige Schüler, die noch die letzten warmen Tage auf den Ländereien verbrachten, bevor der Winter Einzug halten würde. _Sie würdigte der Aussicht noch einen letzten, kurzen Blick, ehe sie Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervorholte._

Zu erst widmete sie sich der Entstehung und Geschichte des zu arbeiten war immer gut, das hatte sie mit den Jahren gelernt. Das meiste wusste sie auswendig und die wenigen Dingen die sie nicht wusste, schlug sie in einem der vielen Zaubertrankbücher nach. Immerhin gab es deswegen ja eine Bibliothek in Hogwarts.

Nach einer sehr ausführlichen Zusammenfassung der Geschichte, wollte sie mit der Wirkungsweise und korrekten Anwendung des Trankes weitermachen. Dafür holte sie, dass Pergament auf dem sie die 5 Tropfen des Trankes hatte fallen lassen, aus der Tasche. Sie entrollte es und wollte bereits an ihrem Aufsatz weiterschreiben, als sie kurz stutze und ihren blick wieder auf das Ergebnis des Ahnentrankes warf.  
Dort stand nicht Jean Granger und Robert Granger. Dort stand überhaupt kein Name mit Granger.  
Zwei vollkommen andere Namen waren auf dem Pergament zu sehen und ließen Hermine leichenblass anlaufen.

Völlig verstört und noch immer mit einer Gesichtsfarbe die frisch gefallenen Schnee neidisch machen würde, ging sie durch die Gänge. Wie sie aus der Bibliothek gekommen war wusste sie nicht. Wohin sie ging, wusste sie noch weniger. Sie wollte in diesem Moment einfach nur weg. Weit weg. Und sie wollte, dass wen sie das nächste mal auf das Pergament blickte die Namen ihrer „Eltern" zu lesen waren.  
Erst am Ufer des Sees, verdeckt vom Schilf blieb sie stehen. Abrupt lies sie sich ins Gras sinken. Langsam wurde ihr bewusst was das geschriebene bedeutete. Ihre „Eltern" waren nicht ihre Eltern. Sie wurde ihr ganzes Leben belogen. Und was wenn ihre leiblichen Eltern sie plötzlich wieder haben wollten, vor allem ihre Mutter. Sie würde erst in einem halben Jahr volljährig werden. Dank des Zeitumkehrers würde sie früher Volljährig werden, aber dennoch dauerte es immer noch ein halbes Jahr. Ihre Eltern würden also das Recht haben sie zu sich zu holen und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken merkte sie nicht wie die Zeit verstrich. Die Sperrstunde war bereits erreicht und die Lehrer begannen durch die Gänge zu patrouillieren, auf der suche nach Schülern die außerhalb der Betten waren. Auch der Zaubertränkemeister war heute Abend für die Aufsicht eingeteilt und wie immer hatte er einen siebten Sinn wenn es darum ging Schülern Punkte abzuziehen. Leise bewegte er sich über die Ländereien, darauf bedacht im Verborgenen zu bleiben damit kein Schüler vorzeitig gewarnt werden würde und die Flucht antreten konnte. Auf Höhe des Sees hörte er ein leises Rascheln. Mit einem siegessicherem Grinsen schlug er die Richtung ein, aus der das Geräusch gehört hatte. Da würde heute jemand sehr viele Punkte verlieren.

Der vollkommen schwarz gekleidete Mann baute sich hinter Hermine auf. Er war eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Groß, dünn aber muskulös, schwarze Haare, noch schwärzere Augen und die Aura die ihn umgab, war einfach nur Respekt einflößend. Seine Robe bauschte sich leicht hinter ihm auf, obwohl kein einziges Lüftchen wehte.  
„Miss Granger, was denken Sie eigentlich was Sie um diese Zeit auf dem Gelände verloren haben!?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als völlig unerwartet hinter ihr eine scharfe autoritäre Stimme erklang. Selbst durch ihr benebeltes Gehirn, das immer noch mit dem Ergebnis des Ahnentrankes kämpfte, konnte sie die Stimme hinter sich zuordnen. Sie gehörte Professor Snape, dem Zaubertränkemeister, der Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, ihrem Vater.  
Betäubt von der Erkenntnis dass dieser Mann ihr Vater war, drehte sie sich um zu ihm. Ob er es wusste? Warum war sie nicht bei ihm aufgewachsen? Hatte er sie nicht gewollt? Und vor allem warum hatte er gerade mit dieser Frau Sex gehabt? Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter erschauerte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das jemand mit ihr Sex haben wollte, geschweige den ein Kind zeugen wollen würde.

Snape beobachtete Hermine ganz genau. Als er sie Ansprach drehte sie sich ertappt um. Was er dann erblickte überraschte ihn. Sie wurde so blass, dass man meinen könnte sie hätte sich Schminktipps von einem Inferi geholt und schließlich verzog sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in purem Ekel. Das war interessant. Dass die Schüler blass wurden wenn er auftauchte kannte er schon, auch die auftretende Wut oder Angst. Aber Ekel war neu. Er fragte sich an was sie gedacht hatte, dass sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck trug.  
„Miss Granger, beantworten sie meine Frage, oder sind sie sich zu fein dazu?"  
Sie starrte ihn weiter bloß an mit ihrem bleichen vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht.  
So langsam reichte es ihm. Kein Schüler ignorierte ihn einfach und starrte ihn an wie den ersten Marsmenschen.  
Er wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, als der das Pergament entdeckte, dass Hermine völlig verkrampft in der Hand hielt.  
Behänd riss er es ihr aus der Hand, noch bevor sie überhaupt darauf reagieren konnte. Als er es entrollen wollte um es zu lesen, reagierte sie dafür um so heftiger.  
Völlig unerwartet stürzte sie sich auf den Professor um ihm das Ergebnis aus der Hand zu reißen. Sie wollte nicht das er es las.

Nur durch seine schnellen Reflexe als Spion, konnte er verhindern das sie es zu fassen bekam.  
„Hat Ihnen etwa Potter ein paar romantische Zeilen geschrieben?", verspottete er sie. „ Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einmal Potters literarische Diarrhö durch lesen. Ich bin mir sicher der Goldjunge wird mich regelrecht erleuchten mit seinem Werk."  
Hermine versuchte nochmals an das Pergament zu kommen, nicht darauf achten was Snape von sich gab. Sie packte seinen rechten Arm, hielt in fest und versuchte mit der anderen Hand den Papierfetzen aus seiner Hand zu bekommen.  
Doch der Mann war erstaunlich stark. Problemlos entwand er seinen Arm ihren Griff und entrollte genüsslich das begehrte Objekt um es zu lesen.  
Seine Augen flogen über das Pergament und Hermine konnte ein interessantes Spiel unterschiedlichster Gesichtsmimiken beim ihm beobachten.  
Schließlich beugte sich der Professor mit Wut verzehrter Miene zu ihr herunter: „Was für ein Spiel soll das sein, das Sie hier spielen! Ihr anmaßender Scherz wird Ihnen noch teuer zu stehen kommen."

Das Mädchen konnte seinen wütenden Augen nicht mehr länger stand halten. Mit ihrem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet sprach sie: „Ich habe den Ahnentrank auf das Pergament geträufelt und das war das Ergebnis, Sir."  
„Sie vorlaute Göre. Belügen Sie mich nicht!"  
„Ich schwöre Ihnen Sir, das ist kein Scherz von mir", mit einem verzweifelten Blick wollte Hermine ihren Tränkeprofessor von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen.

Eiskalte, schwarze Obsidiane blickten sie verachtend an und beinahe hätte sie das gefährlich leise „Mitkommen!" überhört. Mit einem Schwung seines Umhangs drehte sich der fahlhäutige Mann um und rauschte in Richtung Schloss hinfort. Hermine eilte ihm rasch hinterher, wobei sie mehr laufen als gehen musste, um mit ihrem Lehrer Schritt zu halten. Der Widerhall ihrer Schritte in der Eingangshalle war das einzige Geräusch, dass die Stille durchbrach, während sie Snape zu der Steintreppe folgte die sie hinunter zu den Kerkern führte.

„Ich habe noch etwas vom Ahnentrank vorrätig. Und sobald es schwarz auf weiß vor mir liegt, dass Sie mich belogen haben..." Snape machte eine Sprechpause und ermöglichte somit Hermines Gehirn sich die grauenvollsten Szenarien vorzustellen.

Snape blieb vor einer massiven Holztüre mit schweren Messingbeschlägen stehen. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich die Bürotür erstaunlich leise und offenbarte dahinter abgrundtiefe Schwärze. `Wie das Tor zur Hölle´, schoss es der Gryffindor durch den Kopf.

„Brauchen Sie eine gesonderte Einladung Miss Granger!"

Unruhig umher blickend betrat sie Snapes Büro. Ihr Lehrer dagegen schritt geschwind zu einem der überladenen Regal und zog nach einem kurzen Moment, mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck, eine Phiole hervor. Die Flüssigkeit darin konnte Hermine als Ahnentrank identifizieren.  
Er ging zurück zu seinem dunklen und wuchtigen Ebenholz Schreibtisch, zog von irgendwo ein Pergament hervor und träufelte sofort den Trank darauf.  
„Jetzt heißt es warten. Und Gnade ihnen Merlin wenn das Ergebnis erscheint."

Hermine wusste das sie keinen Streich gespielt hatte. Sie wusste von ihrer Unschuld und trotzdem war sie eingeschüchtert von seinem Auftreten. Das düstere Büro mit den vielen schleimigen Tränkezutaten in den Gläsern trug sein übriges dazu bei. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Lehrer als dieser einen triumphierenden Laut von sich gab. Das Ergebnis erschien langsam und er dachte immer noch, dass sie im einen Streich gespielt hat.  
Sein Minenspiel änderte sich allerdings schlagartig als er das Ergebnis gelesen hatte.  
Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr auf einen Streich schieben. Er, der Tränkemeister, hatte selbst den Trank gebraut und dieser war perfekt.  
Er blickte hoch und sah direkt in das Gesicht seiner Tochter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine Granger, oder hieß es Hermine Snape, konnte wahrscheinlich als erster Mensch überhaupt einen völlig fassungslosen Severus Snape sehen. Langsam ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, er schien all seiner Kraft beraubt.

„Wie!?", fragte er völlig erschüttert, doch Hermine konnte ihm darauf keine Antwort darauf geben.

Still saßen die beiden im Büro. Das Mädchen versuchte zu begreifen wer der Mann vor ihr war und der Mann versuchte angestrengt eine Erklärung für das Mädchen zu finden.

„Sir, ich dachte Sie seien ein Spion für den Orden, weshalb hatten Sie dann etwas mit dieser Frau?!"

Die Schülerin hatte für diese Frage all ihren Gryffindor Mut benötigt. Immerhin fragte man nicht jeden Tag die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker und Vater, nach seinem vergangenen Sexleben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist es noch nicht einmal vergangen, dachte Hermine entsetzt.

Der Tränkemeister hob den Kopf den er zwischenzeitlich in den Händen vergraben hatte.

„Miss Granger, ich... das... es...", stotterte er.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte Hermine lachen müssen. Der Mann, mit der immer sarkastischen, bösartigen, verletzenden Zunge, war jetzt um die richtigen Worte verlegen.

Snape unterbrach sich selbst bei seinem sinnlosen herum Gestotter. Er holte tief Luft und fing noch einmal an: „Miss Granger, ich hatte nur ein einziges Mal mit Bellatrix Lestrange Sex. Lucius Malfoy veranstaltete eine Feier für seine Todesser „Kollegen". Ich war sehr betrunken, sie machte mir Avancen, eins kam zum anderen und wir landeten im Bett. Daraus sind dann wohl sie entstanden." Snape war über sich selbst erstaunt. Seit wann rechtfertigte er sich vor anderen? Obwohl, in diesem Fall lag das Ganze dann doch ein wenig anders.

´Na super`, dachte die Löwin. Reichte es nicht schon das Ihre Mutter eine wahnsinnige Todesserin war? Musste sie auch noch auf einer Todesser Party entstehen?

Hermine konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen wie jemand freiwillig, egal wie betrunken, mit Bellatrix Lestrange schlafen konnte.

„Sir, weshalb bin ich nicht bei Ihnen oder", Hermine spuckte das Wort regelrecht aus „meiner Mutter aufgewachsen? Weshalb wussten Sie nichts von mir? Weshalb weiß der Orden nicht, dass Sie eine Tochter mit Bellatrix Lestrange haben?"

Snape blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Sie hätten bei mir aufwachsen wollen? Ich bitte Sie, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Sie verabscheuen mich. Und was Ihre anderen Fragen betrifft, sehe ich aus als hätte ich gewusst das ich eine Tochter haben? Ich bitte sie Granger, benutzen Sie Ihren hochgelobten Verstand!"

Während seiner Ansprache änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, von ungläubig zu wütend bis er zum Schluss genervt zu seiner Schülerin und Tochter blickte.

„Sie sind unfair, verletzend und parteiisch. Sie putzen Schüler runter bis sie wie ein Häuflein Elend in Ihrem Unterricht sitzen, aber dennoch bewundere ich Ihre Brillanz und die Hingabe mit der Sie Ihre Zaubertränke zubereiten und brauen! Ich habe Sie nie gehasst", mit festem Blick sah sie während ihrer Erklärung in seine Obsidianfarbenen Augen.

Snape glaubte ihr nicht wirklich, man konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, allerdings ging er nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Er machte sich aber eine gedankliche Notiz herauszufinden warum Hermine nicht bei Lestrange aufgewachsen war. Die Todesserin kam zwar kurz nach ihrer Geburt nach Askaban, wegen der Folter der Longbottoms, aber noch nie hatte er gehört das sie eine Tochter hatte die weg gegeben wurde.

Und was ihn auch maßlos irritierte, weshalb wurde sie zu Muggeln gegeben? Das Ministerium hätte sie allein wegen der Möglichkeit der Überwachung zu einer Zaubererfamilie gegeben.

Eine leise Stimme durchbrach Snapes Gedanken: „Ich werde in den Gryffindor Turm zurück gehen, Sir. Ich muss über all dies nachdenken und ich will nicht das sich Ron und Harry sorgen machen."

Mit einer Handbewegung machte er ihr deutlich das sie gehen konnte.

Die junge Frau erhob sich aus dem harten Holzstuhl und ging zu der hölzernen Bürotür, sie drehte sich auf der Schwelle noch einmal um: „Gute Nacht Professor"

Fast hätte man es nicht gehört das leise: „Gute Nacht Miss Granger"

Es war tiefste Nacht als Hermine aus den Kerkern um in ihren Turm zurück zu kehren. Leise ging sie durch die Gänge, immer auf der Hut vor Geistern oder Professoren. Es war bestimmt keine gute Idee auf die Frage was sie um diese Uhrzeit noch in den Gängen machte zu antworten, dass sie bei ihrem Vater Severus Snape zu Besuch gewesen war. Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, es war einfach noch so surreal.

Genervt hörte man eine Stimme, die die Stille durchbrach: „Passwort!"

Ganz in Gedanke hatte Hermine nicht gemerkt, dass sie schon angekommen war.

„Goldener Löwe", kam schnell das Passwort um die fette Damen nicht übermäßig zu reizen.

Schnaubend öffnete die Türwächterin den Durchgang und ließ die Gryffindor in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Still und verlassen lag dieser vor ihr, Harry und Ron hatten sich also kein Sorgen um sie gemacht. Sie waren einfach zu Bett gegangen.

Sie bemerkte einen kleinen Stich bei diesem Gedanken.

Im Stillen wettete sie mit sich selbst, morgen früh würden die beiden ganz panisch erscheinen um ihre Hausaufgaben im letzten Moment bei ihr abzuschreiben.

* * *

Mit hängendem Kopf ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Dumbledore hatte sie als zuverlässige 7. Klässlerin ausgewählt, dieses Jahr die Schulsprecherin zu sein und eine Vergünstigung der Tätigkeit war ein eigenes Zimmer. Müde und erschöpft ließ sie sich ins Bett fallen. Sie würde sich morgen Gedanken zu ihrer momentanen Situation machen. Langsam übermannte sie der Schlaf.

„HERMINE! Mensch Hermine jetzt mach schon auf!"

Lautes Gebrüll weckte Hermine. Verdattert wankte sie zu der Tür und öffnete. Herein stürzten der Weltenretter und sein rothaariger Begleiter.

„Warum reagierst du nicht auf unser Klopfen!? Wo ist deine Schultasche? Ich benötige unbedingt deinen Verwandlungsaufsatz! McGonagall macht sonst wieder eine riesigen Aufstand wenn ich keinen Aufsatz habe."

Entschuldigend blickte Harry zu seiner Freundin die sich gerade mit zerzausten Haaren auf die Bettkante fallen ließ. Er würde Ron bei sich abschreiben lassen, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre ein Mies für seinen eigenen Aufsatz zu bekommen.

Es war doch so klar gewesen, einer der beiden brauchten mal wieder ihre Arbeit weil sie zu faul waren ihre eigene zu machen.

Die beiden Jungs waren sich sicher Hermines Aufsatz zu bekommen, sie bekamen in schließlich immer. Was sie nicht wussten, Hermine war einfach nur müde und gereizt. Das gestern erfahrene nahm sie mit. Und eine müde und gereizte Hermine hatte wirklich keine Lust sich darum zu kümmern das ihre beiden Freunde, wenn sie es denn überhaupt waren, pünktlich ihren Aufsatz abgeben.

„Ronald Weasley wenn du nicht sofort die Hände von meiner Tasche nimmst setzt es was!"

Unbemerkt von den beiden Jungs nahm Hermine „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" von ihrem Nachtkästchen. Als Ron mit einem begeisterten Grunzen ihren Aufsatz aus der Tasche zog und Hermines Aussage völlig ignorierte, reichte es ihr. Sie holte aus und ließ das schwere Buch auf den Kopf des rothaarigen niedersausen.

„Was soll den das!", schrie er als schützend seine Arme hob.

„Wissen ist Macht! Mächtig schwer in diesem Fall! Und jetzt gib mir meinen Aufsatz zurück!", fauchte die Brünette.

Harry und Ron blickten sich erschrocken an: Was war den mit Hermine los!?

Sie hielt den beiden einen Vortrag über Faulheit der sich gewaschen hatte und das Bild das sich in ihrem Kopf bildete als Hermine ihnen erklärte wo sie sich ihre nicht vorhandenen Aufsätze hinschieben konnten, wollten sie auch einfach nur los werden.

Alle Gedanken daran den Aufsatz abzuschreiben waren verschwunden, lieber sagte Ron McGonagall das er die Aufgaben nicht hatte wie jetzt länger bei Hermine zu bleiben.

War Hermine schon immer so gruselig gewesen wenn sie wütend war?

Oh. Hermine war auf 180.´Was bildeten sich die beiden eigentlich ein? Weil ich ja keine anderen Probleme habe wie die Aufsätze der beiden. Argh´

Wie eine Naturkatastrophe rauschte das Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und raus auf die Gänge in Richtung Große Halle.

Jeder der in ihrem Weg stand, sprang schnell beiseite sobald er ihren finsteren Gesichtsausdruck sah. So kannte man das eigentlich nur vom Tränkemeister. Aber wenn man ehrlich war, im Moment hatte sie eine verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit diesem.


	4. Chapter 4

Die nächsten Tage ging Hermine Harry, Ron und ihrem Vater so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Ja, sie hatte sich entschieden: Severus Snape war ihr leiblicher Vater und als diesen wollte sie ihn auch kennenlernen. Sie würde ihm eine Chance geben, immerhin hatte auch er nicht von ihr gewusst. Die Gryffindor hatte viel darüber nachgedacht und sie war sich dieser Entscheidung sicher. Allerdings hatte sie auch einige Fragen auf die sie noch keine Antworten hatte: Weshalb war sie nicht bei ihren leiblichen Eltern aufgewachsen? Warum wusste niemand das Bellatrix Lestrange eine Tochter hat? Und warum hatte sie kaum eine Ähnlichkeit zu ihren Eltern? Snape und Lestrange waren beide groß und dünn, hatten schwarze Augen, schwarze Haare und eine aristokratische Blässe. Hermine war das genau Gegenteil der beiden: Sie war klein, hatte hellbraune Augen mit einem Goldstich, hellbraune wild lockige Haare, Gesichtszüge die keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten zu den beiden aufwies und alles nur keine aristokratische Blässe. Hatte man sie mit einem Veränderungszauber belegt? Und wenn ja, wer war es? Immerhin musste diese Person gewusst haben wer sie ist. Das warum konnte sie sich denken. Wer auch immer das war, wollte vermutlich Voldemort die nächste Generation Todesser vorenthalten.

Die Gryffindor wollte gleich nach dem Unterricht zu dem Tränkemeister gehen und mit ihm über ihre Fragen sprechen. Vielleicht würde sie ja zusammen etwas Licht ins Dunkle bringen können.

Bevor sie das aber konnte, musste sie noch die letzte Stunde vor dem Wochenende überstehen: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Wie jedes Jahr hatten sie auch dieses mal wieder einen neuen Lehrer. Angus Merrythougt unterrichtete dieses Schuljahr und war der Enkelsohn der berüchtigten Verteidigungslehrerin Galatea Merrythought*. So wie Hermine seine Fähigkeiten beurteilte, war er irgendwo zwischen Quirrell und Lockhart einzuordnen. Er war also nicht gerade die hellste Kerze im Kronleuchter.

Die Schülerin betrat das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich neben Neville. Der Professor stand bereits vor seinem Pult und wartete bis auch der letzte das Klassenzimmer betrat, bevor er mit dem Unterricht begann. „Heute werden wir den Patronus durchnehmen." Die ganze Klasse verdrehte die Augen über das heutige Unterrichtsziel. Der Zauber wurde bereits im 5. Jahr unterrichtet. Keiner der Schüler lauschte den Erklärungen des Lehrers, der gerade erläuterte wie der Zauber anzuwenden sei. Selbst Hermine kritzelte lieber mit ihrer Feder auf einem Stück Pergament herum.

„Bitte stellen Sie sich verteilt durch das Klassenzimmer auf und üben Sie den Zauber", sprach Professor Merrythought, dem gar nicht der Gedanke kam, dass die Schüler nicht zuhörten.

Hermine stellte sich in eine Ecke des Klassenzimmers und sprach mit all den anderen Schülern gleichzeitig „Expecto Patronum". Ein hell scheinendes Tier brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor. Geschockt blickte Hermine zu dem Tier und lies es rasch wieder verschwinden. Wo vorher immer ein Otter erschien, tauchte plötzlich eine Königskobra auf. Hermine verstand es nicht, warum erschien bei ihr plötzlich die längste Giftschlange der Welt? Hatte es etwas mit ihren Eltern zu tun? Sie blickte durch den Klassenraum ob jemand ihren Patronus gesehen hatte, aber ihre Klassenkameraden waren so auf ihre eigenen Tiere fixiert das ihres nicht aufgefallen war. Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Fragen gegeben hätte wenn man die Schlage bemerkt hätte.

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie keinen Patronus herauf beschwören oder haben Sie Probleme mit dem Zauber?", fragte der Verteidigungungsprofessor der hinter ihr auftauchte.

Schlagartig lag das ganze Interesse der Klasse auf Hermine. Dass die Miss Know-it-all mal etwas nicht wissen oder können sollte, kam einer Sensation gleich.

„Nein Professor, ich habe keine Probleme mit dem Zauber. Ich habe meinen Patronus bereits herauf beschworen und den Zauber dann wieder beendet", erklärte Hermine, die auf keinen Fall wollte, dass jemand ihr Tier zu sehen bekam.

Was würde das nur für einen Skandal auslösen, wenn die beste Freundin des Jungen der Lebt plötzlich eine tödliche Schlange als Patronus hatte, die gleichzeitig auch noch das Symbol seines größten Feindes war. Sie konnte den Flurfunk von Hogwarts schon förmlich hören: „Freundin von Harry Potter Verräterin! Hermine Granger Todesser! Muggelgeborene in Wahrheit Slytherin!"

Der Professor klatschte begeistert in die Hände: „Dann können Sie den Zauber ja nochmal ausführen, damit ich sehen kann ob Sie auch wirklich keine Fehler machen."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Glocke klingelte und das Ende des Schultages bekannt gab.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, ich habe eine dringende Verabredung und muss deshalb gleich los. Aber wenn Sie wirklich wissen wollen ob ich einen Patronus erschaffen kann, können Sie gerne Professor Dumbledore fragen. Er wird Ihnen bestätigen können, dass ich den Zauber bereits seit meinem 5. Schuljahr beherrsche und dafür auch bei den ZAG´s ein O erhalten habe."

Den Seitenhieb konnte sie einfach nicht verhindern, der Lehrer sollte doch wissen, dass der komplette Jahrgang diesen Zauber bereits im Unterricht und bei den ZAG´s können hat müssen.

Geschwind verließ sie das Klassenzimmer mit Richtung Kerker. Sie musste dringend mit Snape sprechen. Professor Merrythought´s Einwand ging unter als gleich hinter Hermine auch der Rest der Schüler das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Sie eilte durch die Gänge, ignorierte Schüler und Geister, bis sie vor einer Holztür stehen blieb die in den Kerkern von Hogwarts lag. Sie hob die Hand, klopfte und wartete ungeduldig auf das „Herein". Kurz darauf kam dieses auch schon.

Die Gryffindor betrat das Büro des Tränkemeisters: „Professor, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Snape blickte leicht irritiert auf die Schülerin vor ihm. Er hatte es sich oft durch den Kopf gehen lassen, dass sie seine Tochter war. Hatte überlegt, was das für ihn und sie bedeutete und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er für sie da sein wollte. Er wollte ihr ein Vater sein und das obwohl er schon so viel von ihrem Leben verpasst hatte. Der Professor bezweifelte allerdings, dass sie ihn als solchen haben wollte und jetzt stand sie vor ihm und fragte ihn ganz eindeutig nach Hilfe. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage ob sie nun die Hilfe ihres Vaters oder die ihres Lehrers brauchte.

„Miss Granger, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Jetzt war es an Hermine einen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau zu stellen. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihr nicht ohne Diskussion helfen würde. Auch wenn er ihr Vater war, war er doch trotz allem immer noch Severus Snape. Und jetzt fragte er einfach wie er helfen konnte. Wie opak*.

„Professor, ich glaube auf mir liegt ein Veränderungszauber und mein Patronus hat gerade seine Form geändert. Er ist jetzt eine Schlange. Ich kann keine Schlange brauchen!"

Der Tränkemeister blickte sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick an: „Und da kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu mir!?"

Hermine sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an bis sie verstand: „Verzeihung, das sollte nicht beleidigend gemeint sein. Ich habe damit keinesfalls Sie gemeint. Ich war nur schockiert als ich heute in Verteidigung plötzlich eine riesige Königskobra als Patronus hatte und nicht wie gewohnt meinen Otter." Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er den Satz als Hausvorstand der Schlangen als Beleidigung auffassen könnte.

„Eine Königskobra? Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es sich nicht um eine echte Kobra handelt?"

„Äh... Ich würde sagen die etwa fünf Meter Länge waren ein ziemlich starkes Indiz", antwortete Hermine und nach einem kurzen Moment fügte sie noch an, „und die Haube war schmaler wie bei einer echten Kobra!"

„Know-it-all", murmelte Snape leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Das Mädchen konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Der Patronus kann seine Form immer wieder ändern und stellt sich somit auf geänderte Lebensbedingungen oder Gefühle des Besitzers ein", begann Snape zu dozieren. „In Ihrem Fall hat der Patronus seine Form wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Tatsache geändert, dass Sie erfahren haben dass ich Ihr Vater und Bellatrix Lestrange Ihre Mutter ist. Zwei Slytherins die auch noch für den Dunklen Lord arbeiten, den man durchaus als Oberhaupt der Schlangen sehen könnte."

Hermine blickte Snape geschockt an. Hatte er gerade zugegeben für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten? Immer wieder einmal hörte man Geflüster, dass Snape ein Spion sei. Dumbledore selbst sagte immer er vertraue Snape, weshalb sie immer davon ausgegangen war er spioniere für den Orden. Die Löwin ging langsam einen Schritt rückwärts Richtung Tür. Dumbledore musste erfahren wissen, dass er sein Vertrauen in den falschen setzte. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort einen Spion in den Reihen des Ordens hatte. Sie musste das richtige tun.

Der Slytherin konnte beobachten wie seine Tochter die Information verarbeitete, dass er nie für Dumbledore gearbeitet hatte. Und offensichtlich versuchte sie jetzt das, in ihren Augen, Richtige zu tun. Sie wollte aus seinem Büro flüchten und ihn verraten. Gerade das konnte er aber nicht brauchen, seine Rolle als Spion durfte nicht auffliegen. Der Dunkle Lord verließ sich auf ihn. Schneller als Hermine reagieren konnte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür mit einem mächtigen Colloportus. Den Blick den er daraufhin von der Gryffindor bekam, tat ihm in der Seele weh. Angsterfüllt und panisch blickte sie ihn an. Was dachte sie nur von ihm, meinte sie wirklich er könne seiner eigenen Tochter etwas an tun?

„Miss Granger... Hermine, ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich möchte dir nur erklären weshalb ich für den Dunklen Lord arbeite. Die dunkle Seite ist nicht automatisch böse. Glaub nicht alles was erzählt wird. Hör mir zu und bilde dir deine eigene Meinung. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen und werde respektieren für welche Seite du dich entscheidest."

Hermine blickte Snape skeptisch an, so ganz glaubte sie ihm nicht. Sie würde sich aber anhören was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich habe nie für Albus gearbeitet. Kurz vor seinem Verschwinden im ersten Krieg, befahl mir der Dunkle Lord ein Spion in den Reihen des Ordens zu werden. Wie mit dem Lord vereinbart, informierte ich den Schulleiter über den drohenden Angriff auf die Potters. Er sollte sie beschützen, weil ich angeblich in Lily verliebt sei. Der Schulleiter glaubte mir und nahm mich in den Reihen des Phönixordens auf. Ich informierte den Lord darüber und dieser startete den Angriff auf die Potters. Dank Pettigrew wusste unser Lord wo er nach ihnen suchen musste. Was danach passierte weist du ja, der Bengel überlebte und unser Lord wurde geschwächt. Ich blieb auf meinem Posten als reuiger, abtrünniger Todesser und musste darauf hoffen, dass ein anderer Todesser unseren Herrn fand und ihm half. Als er schließlich vor zwei Jahren zurück kam, schloss ich mich wieder seinen Reihen an. Der Lord war sehr erfreut immer noch einen Spion tief in den Reihen des Phönix Ordens zu haben."

Hermine starrte ihren Vater einfach nur an. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Vor ihr stand ein langjähriger und treuer Anhänger Lord Voldemorts. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie ein so intelligenter und scharfsinniger Mann zu einer Gruppe Menschen gehörte die etwas so dummes verfolgten wie die Reinheit des Blutes. Davon, dass er wahrscheinlich im Namen von Lord Voldemort gefoltert und getötet hatte ganz zu schweigen.

Die Löwin bemerkte nicht wie ihr Vater jedem ihrer Gedankengänge mittels Legilimentik gefolgt war. „Hermine, ich will nicht bestreiten, dass ich gefoltert und getötet habe. Aber es war notwendig. Die Muggel sind eine Gefahr für uns. Albus will, dass unsere Welt sich den Muggeln offenbart. Du weißt wie Menschen sind. Sie fürchten und hassen was sie nicht kennen. Sie würden versuchen uns auszulöschen. Es würde zu einer erneuten Hexenverfolgung wie im Mittelalter kommen!"

„Sie können doch nicht glauben, dass alle Muggel schlecht sind. Es gibt auch gute Muggel. Die wenigsten würden uns angreifen wollen! Und selbst wenn gibt es Ihnen nicht das Recht sie zu foltern und töten!", rief Hermine geschockt.

„Wir wollen die Muggel nicht ausrotten. Wir wollen uns komplett von ihnen abschotten."

„Und was ist mit muggelgeborenen Kinder wie mir?"

„Du bist ein Reinblut! Deine Mutter und ich entstammen beide einer langen Linie von Reinblütern*. Darauf kannst du stolz sein. Und was die Muggelgeborenen angeht, auch sie sind eine Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt!"

Hermine schnaubte undamenhaft. „Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen, Professor!", fassungslos blickte sie ihren gegenüber an.

Tief atmete der Lehrer durch und warf einen flehenden Blick an die Kerkerdecke, als würde er alle bekannten und unbekannten Götter um Hilfe ersuchen.

„Hermine, wie viel weißt du wirklich über diesen Krieg? Weißt du warum er begonnen hat? Weißt du was die Ziele beider Seiten sind? Weißt du auf welche Art und Weise beide Seiten versuchen ihre Ziele zu erreichen?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das!" indigniert* blickte die Schülerin zu ihrem Vater.

„Sag mir was du denkst zu wissen."

„Voldemort ist ein narzisstischer, sadistischer, psychopathischer Größenwahnsinniger der jeden foltert und töte der seiner Meinung nach nicht reinen Blutes ist. Seine Anhänger helfen ihm dabei voller Begeisterung. Professor Dumbledore versucht dem, zusammen mit dem Orden, Einhalt zu gebieten. Das Ministerium derweilen läuft mit Scheuklappen durch die Welt.", erklärte Hermine verwirrt. Jeder wusste, dass Voldemort der Böse und Albus Dumbledore der Gute war.

„Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass das falsch ist?"

„Bitte?", irritiert blinzelte die Gryffindor.

„Dein Wissen ist unvollständig, was kein Wunder ist, da du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist. Die ganze Sache ist komplizierter und lässt sich nicht mit „Dumbledore ist der Gute und der Dunkle Lord der Böse" erklären." Snape war nicht überrascht, dass Hermine nicht wirklich wusste um was es in diesem Krieg ging. Die wenigsten Schüler, ausgenommen seiner Slytherins, wusste es. Warum auch? Der Krieg hatte vor ihrer Zeit begonnen und die Eltern der Schüler hatten ihre Seiten gewählt. Von den Kindern erwartete man automatisch sich auch für diese Seite zu entscheiden. Warum sich da die Mühe machen die Geschichte dieses verdammten Krieges zu erklären?!

„Wie du sicherlich weißt, wuchs unser Lord in einem Muggelwaisenhaus in London auf. Er hat am eigenen Leib erfahren wie es ist als Zauberer unter Muggeln aufzuwachsen und das auch noch inmitten des zweiten Weltkriegs. Sie haben ihn verachtet, gehasst, misshandelt und es würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie ihn auch einem Muggel Exorzismus unterworfen hätten. Sie hatten Angst vor seiner kindlichen Magie, die immer wieder unbeabsichtigt hervorgekommen ist. Zu dem Pech der Muggel haben sie sich jedoch ein schlechtes Opfer gesucht. Sehr schnell hat er heraus gefunden wie er seine Magie kontrollieren kann und hat sie gegen die Bewohner des Waisenhauses eingesetzt. Dass er in einer lieblosen Verbindung gezeugt wurde, hat dabei bestimmt auch das eine oder andere beigetragen."

Unwissend blickte Hermine zu Snape: „Was hat das mit all dem zu tun?"

„Kinder die ohne echte Liebe gezeugt werden, in diesem Fall durch den Liebestrank, leiden unter einem gewissen...nennen wir es Emotionsdefizit. Es fällt ihnen schwer zu lieben oder derartige Gefühle zu verstehen. Dies und die Misshandlung im Waisenhaus hat den Lord zu dem gemacht was er heute ist. Dumbledore hat da nur einen weiteren Nagel in den Sarg getrieben. Wie auch bei Potter interessiert es den Schulleiter nur wenig, was in den Ferien mit seinen Schülern passiert. Es war ihm egal, dass sein Schüler in den Sommerferien wieder im Waisenhaus war, wo er um sein Leben bangen musste als die Deutschen auch noch begannen Bomben auf London zu werfen!"

Große geschockte Augen zeigten dem Tränkemeister genau was sie dachte. Sie hatte nichts von den Misshandlungen gewusst. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Dumbledore seinen Schüler zurück nach London geschickt hatte, wo ihn nichts erwartete außer Hunger, Schläge, Hass und der Tod durch eine Explosion oder ein einstürzendes Gebäude. „Aber Professor Dumbledore würde so etwas niemals machen. Er wusste bestimmt nichts davon und ..."

Snape schnaubte abfällig: „Unsinn! Er wusste es ganz genau. Das in Schutt und Asche liegende London war selbst für Zauberer kaum zu übersehen! Es hat ihn einfach nicht interessiert!"

Als Hermine erneut Einspruch erheben wollte, machte er eine harsche Geste mit dem Arm um sie zu unterbrechen. „Glaub was du möchtest. Bilde dir deine eigene Meinung, aber so hat alles seinen Anfang genommen. Er hat entschieden, dass nie wieder Zaubererkinder unter Muggel leiden sollten. Dass er dabei außergewöhnlich grausam gegen Muggel und seine Gegner vorgeht möchte ich nicht abstreiten, aber in einem Krieg gibt es Opfer. Wenn es dazu führt, dass unsere Welt danach besser wird habe ich nichts dagegen! Aber zurück zu deiner Aussage bezüglich reinem Blut. Weißt du weshalb wir das Blut rein halten wollen?"

„Reines Blut, unreines Blut. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Hexe ist Hexe."

„Nein eben nicht. Ein Muggel hin und wieder in unserer Blutlinie macht keinen Unterschied. Manchmal ist es sogar positiv um den Genpool wieder etwas zu erweitern. Sieh dir beispielsweise den Stammbaum der Malfoys mal genauer an, dort gibt es auch den einen oder anderen Halbblütigen Zauberer der sich eingeheiratet hat. Aber auf Dauer hat es einige negative Effekte. Der größte ist, dass die Magie schwächer wird und die Nachkommen einer größeren Möglichkeit ausgesetzt sind Squibs zu sein. Sieh dir die Muggelgeborenen Schüler hier in Hogwarts an. Die wenigsten sind fähig schwierige Magie anzuwenden. Hermine, der Dunkle Lord will unsere Welt retten und nicht sie zerstören!"

*Galatea Merrythought hat über 50 Jahre in Hogwarts gelehrt. Auch Tom Riddle und Albus Dumbledore gehörten zu ihren Schülern.

*opak = synonym für abstrus, verwirrend

*ich weiß Snape ist eigentlich Halbblut. In dieser FF ist er aber ausnahmsweise ein Reinblut

*indigniert=über etwas erzürnt, entrüstet


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine hatte noch lange mit ihrem Vater gesprochen bevor, sie in ihr Zimmer zurück kehrte. Bisher hatte sie immer alles in Gut und Böse, Hell und Dunkel, weiß und schwarz eingeteilt. Wenn sie aber der Geschichte ihres Vaters glauben schenkte, wären beide Seiten weder weiß noch schwarz. Beide Seiten wären nicht perfekt und beide Seiten hätten Blut an ihren Händen. Nur eine Seite würde das besser wie die andere verstecken. Jeder würde für sich selbst entscheiden müssen, welche Seite seiner Meinung nach das geringere Übel war. Kurz gesagt, das Gespräch hatte ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

Sie würde über das Gespräch noch gründlich nachdenken müssen und selbst die einen oder anderen Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Im Moment erschien es ihr nämlich schrecklich lachhaft, dass Voldemort die Welt retten wollte. Von seinen Anhängern mal abgesehen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging Hermine durch die nun bereits dunklen Gänge der Schule. Der Nachmittag war nur so verflogen, während sie bei ihrem Vater war. Erstaunt von ihrem eigenen Gedanken blieb die Gryffindor stehen. Nannte sie Snape wirklich schon Vater in ihren Gedanken? Sie war überrascht von sich selbst. Wie schnell das doch gegangen war. Sie würde aufpassen müssen, nicht dass sie ihn bald auch noch so ansprach.

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie weiter. Snape würde wahrscheinlich ein Gehirnaneurysma bekommen wenn sie ihn plötzlich mit Daddy rufen würde. Obwohl der Gesichtsausdruck wäre bestimmt interessant. Schmunzelnd erreichte Hermine ihr Zimmer und begab sich, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zu Bett. Bevor sie jedoch einschlafen konnte, tauchte ein Gedanke auf der sie nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen lies. Ihre „Eltern" wollten, dass sie nach Hause kam um mit ihnen den jährlichen Skiurlaub zu verbringen.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Nach Hause fahren als wäre nichts passiert? So tun als hätte sie nicht erfahren, dass sie ihr komplettes Leben über angelogen wurde? Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen? Nein! Das konnte sie nicht. Aber was dann? Snape informieren und hoffen er würde eine Lösung wissen? Nachhause fahren und ihren angeblichen Eltern die Wahrheit unter die Nase reiben?

Verdammt wann war das Leben nur so kompliziert geworden?

Hermine war das Wochenende über die Unruhe in Person. Sie wälzte ein Buch nach dem anderen in der Bibliothek, um Beweise für oder gegen die Aussagen ihres Vaters zu finden. Leider kam sie hierbei aber nicht besonders weit. Das wenige dass sie finden konnte, konnte zugunsten beider Seiten ausgelegt werden und war somit nicht eindeutig. Aber auch was die Frage der nahenden Ferien betraf war sie nicht viel schlauer.

Die beiden Jungs waren leider auch keine große Hilfe. Das ganze Wochenende über hatten sie nur Quidditch und Schach im Sinn und bemerkten gar nicht wie ihre eigentlich beste Freundin von den Fragen die sie beschäftigten gequält wurde. Dass die beiden daher auch erst Sonntag Abend daran dachten, dass sie noch das eine oder andere Essay für den morgigen Tag schreiben hatten war daher für Hermine auch kein großes Wunder. Unordentlich und hektisch klecksten sie ein paar Sätze auf das Pergament um zumindest irgendetwas vorzeigen zu können. Harry zwar noch etwas ordentlicher wie Ron, dennoch würden beide keine gute Note bekommen. Mal wieder. Hermine fand, dass es einem Wunder gleich kam, wenn die beiden durch all ihre UTZ Kurse kommen würden. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, wunderte es sie sogar, dass Snape sie noch nicht aus seinem Kurs geworfen hatte, aber vermutlich lies das Professor Dumbledore nicht zu.

Montag Morgen schallte ein Klopfen durch den bereits leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hermine?! Wo bleibst du! Was ist nur mit dir los! Du hast noch nie verschlafen und jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal! LOS STEH AUF! Wir kommen sonst zu spät."

Verwirrt und müde blinzelte die Gryffindor im Halbschlaf. Hatte Harry nach ihr gerufen oder hatte sie das geträumt?

„Hermine! Jetzt komm schon!", die Stimme des Schülers wurde drängender. „Hermine wenn du nicht einen Haufen Hauspunkte verlieren willst, dann steh jetzt auf! Du kennst doch Snape, er duldet kein zu spät kommen."

`Ahh also hatte doch Harrys Stimme sie geweckt. Warte...Was meint er mit zu spät kommen?` - Ihr Blick schnellte zu der Uhr auf ihrem Nachtkästchen. Sie musste nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen um zu wissen was falsch war: „Verflucht! Meine Uhr ist stehen geblieben."

Hektisch sprang sie aus dem Bett. Von ihrer vorherigen Müdigkeit keine Spur mehr. Sie hechtete durch das Zimmer und riss die Tür auf, damit Harry herein kommen konnte.

„Hermine beeil dich.", Harry schnappte sich ihre Tasche, während Hermine in null Komma nichts von ihrer Schlafkleidung zur Schuluniform wechselte.

Die beiden eilten aus dem Schulsprecherzimmer in Richtung Kerker. Harry lief voran mit Hermines Sachen in der Hand, während die selbige versuchte unterm laufen den einen oder anderen Hygiene Zauber anzuwenden und ihre Haare zu bändigen. Für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt kam ihr der Gedanke wie viel leichter es wäre wenn sie die Haare ihres Vaters hätte, diese waren mit Sicherheit pflegeleichter.

Die beiden Siebtklässler rannten eine Treppe nach der anderen hinunter, nutzten Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge, bis sie völlig aus der Puste in dem düsteren und kalten Kerkerkorridor stehen blieben in dem sich ihr Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer befand. Harry blickte zögernd zu Hermine.

„Wir sind fünf Minuten zu spät. Das wird Ärger geben."

„Klopf schon Harry, wenn wir länger hier stehen bleiben wird es auch nicht besser.", schnaufte Hermine die aussah wie ein Asthmatiker mit Herzanfall.

Harry atmete selbst noch ein paar mal tief durch, nickte und hob dann die Hand zum Klopfen.

Ein wütend drein blickender Tränkemeister öffnete die Tür und begrüßte sie mit den Worten „20 Punkte Abzug für zu spätes Erscheinen!" Der Junge-der-lebt ignorierte Snape völlig und setzte sich schnell auf seinen Platz neben Ron. Die Schülersprecherin dagegen entschuldigte sie höflich und begab sich erst dann auf ihren Platz.

Nach dieser Unterbrechung begann der Professor mit dem Unterricht und zauberte das Rezept für Veritaserum an die Tafel.

„Beginnen sie mit dem Brauvorgang und versuchen sie einmal etwas produktives Zustande zu bringen.", drang des Tränkemeisters Stimme durch das Klassenzimmer und war somit der Startschuss für die Schüler zum Zutatenschrank zu eilen. Als Hermine sich nach vorne zum Schrank begab, wurde sie von Snape aufgehalten: „Miss Granger, sie bleiben nach der Stunde noch." Sie nickte verstehend und holte die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Schrank. An ihrem Platz zurück, begann sie die einzelnen Zutaten zu verarbeiten, als Ron sich an Harry vorbei beugte und fragte: „Was wollte die Fledermaus gerade von dir?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", sie lies den Blick unauffällig durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen um sicherzugehen, dass Snape nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen.

„Warum? Er ist doch eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus. Das du ihn auch immer in Schutz nehmen musst. Sieh dir doch nur seine fettigen Haare an. Er..."

Weiter kam Ron nicht, denn eine leise aber durchdringende Stimme hinter ihm unterbrach ihn.

„So gern Miss Granger auch ihrer Erklärung zu meiner Person lauschen mag, halte ich es doch für angebracht wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kessel vor ihnen widmen würden!" Und maliziös grinsend fügte er nach einem kurzen Moment noch hinzu: „Und sie sollten sich damit beeilen, vielleicht können sie ja noch Teile ihres Kessels retten."

Mit hoch rotem Kopf richtete Ron sein Augenmerk wieder auf den verschmorten Kessel vor sich und Hermine wusste schlagartig warum sie Snape bei ihrem Blick durch das Klassenzimmer nicht gesehen hatte. Er war hinter ihr.

„Mister Weasley ich bin mir sicher sie stimmen mir zu, dass zwei Wochen Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch gerechtfertigt sind. Er wird sicher über die eine oder andere Toilette Bescheid wissen die gereinigt werden muss.", sprach Snape mit zynischer Stimme. Er ging wieder nach vorne zum Pult, „Worauf warten sie!? Machen sie weiter.", sprach er an die Klasse gewandt, die dem Schauspiel zwischen Ron und dem Tränkemeister gefolgt war.

„Was glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist?", echauffierte* sich Ron nicht gerade leise.

„Ron sei still, du machst es nur noch schlimmer.", zischte Hermine, während Harry mit hektischem ziehen an seinem Hemdsärmel versuchte ihn vom weitersprechen abzuhalten.

„Warum mach..."

Weiter kam Ron nicht, wiedereinmal unterbrach ihn Snapes Stimme: „Sie sollten auf Miss Granger und Mister Potter hören Mister Weasley, sie spricht die Wahrheit. Zu ihrem Leidwesen, muss ich jetzt natürlich meine vorherige Strafe revidieren. Ich denke drei Wochen bei Mr. Filch und 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor sind treffender." Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie boshaft und süffisant* Snapes Stimme werden konnte.

Ron wollte gerade erneut etwas erwidern, wurde aber von Harry daran gehindert. Er legte blitzschnell eine Hand auf den Mund des Rothaarigen und sprach mit genervter Stimme zu ihm: „Halt den Mund Ron. Willst du es noch schlimmer machen. Wegen dir verlieren wir noch alle Hauspunkte."

Erstaunlicherweise blieb Ron daraufhin sogar still.

„Sie lernen ja doch noch dazu Weasley.", offensichtlich konnte es sich Snape nicht verkneifen Ron noch ein wenig zu reizen. Er blickte fast etwas enttäuscht keine weiteren Punkte abziehen zu können.

Ron der sofort wieder auf die Worte seines Lehrers ansprang, wollte gerade wieder etwas in den Raum werfen, wurde aber zu seinem und dem Glück seiner Hauskameraden von der Schulklingel unterbrochen. Harry stopfte seine und Rons Sachen in die Tasche und schleifte ihn dann grob aus dem Raum, um zu verhindern, dass Gryffindor noch in die Minus Punkte kam. Die restlichen Schüler folgten den beiden.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Vater der an seinen Pult gelehnt stand. „Sir, sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ich denke wir sollten uns nochmal wegen Freitag unterhalten."

„Sir, ich muss in den Unterricht. Professor Sprout erwartet mich jetzt in Kräuterkunde."

„Ich schreibe dir eine Entschuldigung für die Zeit in der du fehlst. Wir sollten allerdings in meine Privaträume gehen für dieses Gespräch."

Hermine nickte nur zustimmend und folgte ihm hinaus in den Gang wo sie dann den Weg zu seinem Büro einschlugen, wie sie verwirrt fest stellte. Snape der diesen Blick richtig deutete erklärte: „Man kann meine Privaträume nur durch mein Büro betreten. Der Zugang ist dem zum Gleis 9 3/4 ähnlich. Einfach das Passwort sagen und man kann durch die Mauer gehen." Während Snape erklärte, hatten sie sein Büro erreicht und standen nun vor besagter Mauer.

„Das Passwort lautet Felix Felicis.", sprach der dunkle Mann und trat als erstes durch die Mauer.

„Felix Felicis", sagte auch Hermine und folgte ihrem Vater. Staunend sah sie sich in dem Raum um, egal was sie erwartet hatte das war es nicht gewesen. Ein hell gestalteter Raum mit einer riesigen Fensterfassade die einen direkt in den großen See blicken lies empfing sie.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Snape der den überraschten Blick seiner Tochter gesehen hatte.

„Ja. Es ist wirklich schön, aber so gar nicht was ich mir vorgestellt hatte."

„Dachtest du ich hätte hier einen Sarg und Ketten an den Wänden?", entgegnete der Tränkemeister der sich, während er sprach, auf der großen Couch vor dem Kamin niederließ. Er bedeutete Hermine , dass sie es ihm gleich tun sollte..

Hermine lachte kurz auf: „Nein das habe ich mir nicht vorgestellt. Ich dachte eher sie wohnen in einem düsteren und feuchten Kellergewölbe mit spartanisch eingerichteten Räumen."

Snape nickte nur verstehend, während ein leichtes Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte.

*maliziös = boshaft

*echauffieren = aufregen, ereifern

*süffisant = ein Gefühl von (geistiger) Überlegenheit zur Schau tragend, selbstgefällig, spöttisch


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ustrong6. Kapitel/strong/u/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Mit rücksichtsloser Hingabe schritt Severus Snape in seinen Gemächern über den Steinboden während er zu seiner Tochter blickte. Das konnte nicht sein – konnte nicht. Jahr um Jahr- 18 um genau so sein, vermutete er- hatte er gedacht würde nichts von seiner Nacht mit Bellatrix kommen. Beide waren sie schmerzlich verzweifelt gewesen und die Nacht hat als der Komfort gedient den sie beide gebraucht hatten. Er hat gedacht nicht wäre aus dieser Nacht entstanden, emnichts!/emspan style="font-style: normal;" Offensichtlich hatte er falsch gelegen./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermine ich hatte gehofft dir ein Vater zu sein und wollte dich deshalb bitten mich zu duzen, wenn wir unter uns sind. Du kannst mich gerne Severus nennen oder Vater, natürlich nur falls du das möchtest." Die Angesprochene blickte zu ihrem Vater und war erstaunt welch unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck dieser im Moment zur schau trug./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich möchte ehrlich sein. Das alles ist noch sehr neu für mich. Der Ahnentrank hat meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. So richtig kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben, dass meine Eltern nicht meine Eltern sind. Dass das plötzlich Sie, einer meiner Professoren, und Bellatrix Lestrange sind trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, diese Situation leichter zu verarbeiten. Sie plötzlich als Vater anzusehen, dürfte also noch ein wenig dauern. Ich denke aber ich hätte ein deutlich schlechteres Los ziehen können. Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann und der vermutlich brillanteste Tränkemeister den es gibt und ich kann stolz darauf sein mit Ihnen Verwandt zu sein. Allerdings... macht es mir zu schaffen wem sie ihre Treu geschworen haben. Ich bin unsicher, ob das stimmt was sie mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt haben oder ob es nur eine Lüge war, um zu verhindern, dass ich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen. Ich habe Angst vor den Todessern und ihren Taten. Was wenn ich auf der Seite des Lichts bleibe oder etwas mache was ihnen nicht gefällt? Foltern sie mich dann oder hetzten sie mir Malfoy, Dolohow Co. auf den Hals? Zwingen sie mich..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Geschockt unterbrach Snape seine Tochter: „Niemals, aber auch wirklich niemals werde ich dich foltern oder dir anderweitig weh tun wollen. Ich bin dein Vater und als solcher möchte ich auch handeln. Ich werde hinter dir stehen, egal ob du nun auf Dumbledores Seite bist oder auf der des Dunklen Lords. Hermine verstehst du nicht, mit jedem Tag fühle ich mich mehr wie dein Vater."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermine war etwas überrascht mit welcher Vehemenz ihr Vater die Sätze aussprach. Offensichtlich meinte er es ernst. Und, dass er sie mit jeden Tag mehr mochte lies sie wohlig erschauern./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Es gibt kaum etwas schöneres wie das Gefühl geliebt zu werden und offensichtlich wird sie es immer in seiner nähe erfahren. „Also war das mit der Reinheit des Blutes und den Muggeln kein Scherz?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Nein Hermine das war kein Scherz. Weißt du wie Vampire und Werwölfe leben müssen?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ja ich weiß wie Werwölfe leben, Remus hat es mir einmal erzählt. Sie finden keine Arbeit, keine Wohnung, werden ausgegrenzt und manchmal sogar gejagt. Wie Vampire leben weiß ich nicht, aber was hat das mit den Todessern und Voldemort zu tun?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Vampire und Werwölfe sind Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, weshalb das Ministerium sie ausgrenzt und teilweise sogar jagt. Wenn man der hellen Seite frei Hand lässt, würde man sie alle ausrotten. Wenn der Dunkle Lord den Krieg gewinnt, würde es ihnen besser ergehen. Übergriffe auf Muggel und Zauberer wären auch dann nicht erlaubt, aber sie dürften arbeiten und müssen sich nicht verstecken."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Nachdenklich blickte Hermine in das flackernde Feuer im Kamin, dass schon brannte als sie den Raum betreten hatten. Was ihr Vater erzählte klang logisch, wenn die Folter und die Morde nicht wären. „Weshalb töten und foltern ihr? Man kann seine Ziele doch auch auf politischem Wege erreichen."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht unbedingt für sein sanftes diplomatisches Geschick bekannt.", gab Snape zu. „Vermutlich wäre es besser gewesen erst den friedlichen politischen Weg einzuschlagen, aber als ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen habe war es dafür längst zu spät."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Die Schülerin schnaubte, das Voldemort kein diplomatisches Geschick hatte war weithin bekannt. Aber Snape hatte recht mit den Werwölfen und Vampiren, das Verhalten des Ministeriums gab ihr zu denken. „Welchen Rang bekleiden sie in Voldemorts Armee?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Snape schaute etwas enttäuscht, weil sie ihn immer noch siezte, wollte sie ihn vielleicht doch nicht als Vater?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Die junge Frau deutete den Blick des Kerkerbewohners richtig: „ Es ist schwer sie..., dich plötzlich zu duzen. Ich habe sechs Jahre Professor Snape gesagt und jetzt auf einmal heißt es Severus. Hin und wieder falle ich in das alte Muster zurück." Man konnte beobachten, wie ein Stein von Snapes Herzen nach ihrer Aussage fiel./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich bin in Voldemorts Innerem Kreis, zusammen mit deiner Mutter, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich sehe schon meine Eltern sind ganz hohe Tier in Voldemorts Organisation. Da das der Fall ist, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht leicht auf Dumbledores Seite bleiben können. Und ehrlich gesagt gibt mir das Gehörte zu denken, bezüglich der Muggel, Werwölfe und Vampire."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Erwartungsvoll wurde die Gryffindor angeblickt. „Ich werde neutral bleiben, ist möglicherweise das beste in diesem Fall."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, Hermine werde ich diesen Akzeptieren."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"`Puh ein Problem gelöst Jetzt bleiben nur noch zwei`, dachte Hermine./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ähm ich hätte da noch zwei Fragen. Ich denke auf mir liegt ein Veränderungszauber, kann man den aufheben? Und ähm... also... ich wollte wissen was wegen meiner Mutter ist?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Wegen dem Zauber schauen wir gleich, aber was genau meinst du mit deiner Mutter?", fragend wurde sie angeblickt./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich wollte wissen ob sie mich will oder nicht und ob sie mich zwingen wird Todesserin zu werden."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Verdutzt wurde sie von Snape angeblickt, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Jetzt war es an dem Mädchen verdutzt zu schauen, Snape konnte lachen?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ganz genau beobachtete sie den düsteren stets verschlossenen Mann beim lachen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut und voll tönend, es war ein ansteckendes lachen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte sah man das belustigte Leuchten in seinen Augen und er musste sich eine Lachträne weg wischen. „Das Einzige was passieren könnte ist das sie versucht dich mit Draco Malfoy zu verloben."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"WAS! Warum mit Frettchen? Nie und nimmer heirate ich den, außerdem suche ich mir selber aus wenn ich heirate."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Nun deine Mutter ist eine Black, irgendwie liegt es bei denen in den Genen immer den Cousin oder die Cousine zu heiraten. Ich denke wenn du ihr sagst, dass du ihn nicht willst wird sie davon absehen euch zu verloben.", sprach Severus mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Er wurde wieder ernst. „Das mit dem Heiraten sollen wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt besprechen und auch das Kinder kriegen sollte wir noch etwas hinaus zögern."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"`Ah da kam wohl gerade der Vater durch der seine kleine Tochter nicht an einen anderen Mann verlieren will`, überlegte sich Hermine. Sie war gerührt von dem Gedanke./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Deine Mutter hat sich schon immer Kinder gewünscht. Allerdings ist Rodolphus seit einem „Unfall" in Askaban zeugungsunfähig und davor hat es nie bei den beiden geklappt. Du musst also keine Angst haben, deine Mutter wird dich mit offenen Armen bevor die Frage kommt, Bellatrix kann auf ihre Art nett und liebevoll sein. Sie ist nicht immer so, wie der Tagesprophet sie dar stellt."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Die Erleichterung darüber das ihre Mutter sie nicht verstoßen würde war in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, doch eins viel ihr noch ein was bestimmt nicht gut kam: „Seve...Severus du sagtest die beiden hätte schon vor Askaban versucht ein Kind zu bekommen. Warum hat sie dir dann auf Malfoys Todesser Party Avancen gemacht?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Vor Askaban haben sich die beiden immer wieder mal nach anderen Sexpartnern umgesehen. Seit sie aber aus Askaban entflohen sind, bringt man die beiden kaum noch auseinander. So, da das ja jetzt geklärt ist, sollten wir den Veränderungszauber brechen der auf dir liegt."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"a name="tw-target-text"/aa name="tw-target-text1"/a span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Er bekam ein verstehendes Nicken von seiner Tochter. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab stellte er sich vor sie und begann unzählige lateinische Sprüche aufzusagen die Hermine nicht verstand. Nach einigen Minuten verspürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihren Füßen. Das Kribbeln wurde immer mehr, bis es zu einem brennen wurde das ihren ganzen Körper erfasste. Gequält stöhnte sie auf. Jäh hörte das B/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"rennen auf und zurück blieb das Gefühl das sich ihr Körper verändert hatte. /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span lang="de-DE"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Der Zaubertränkemeister war ehrlich gesagt erstaunt darüber, wie sehr sie die perfekte Kombination ihrer beiden Eltern war. Auch wenn Severus kein extrem mitfühlender Mann war, aber er hatte trotzdem Mitleid mit ihr. Es musste ein Schock sein zu realisieren, dass alles was man geglaubt hatte über sich zu wissen eine Lüge war. Selbst das eigene Aussehen war nicht echt. Noch schwieriger war es,zu verstehen und akzeptieren, dass er Vater war. Severus verdrängte schnell die Erinnerungen an die Art von Vater , die er hatte - missbrauchend, grausam und unglaublich arrogant. br /Der Mann vermutete, dass seine eigene Erfahrung mit seinem Vater dazu geführt hatte, dass er niemals Kinder haben wollte, aber jetzt, da er von dem Mädchen wusste und ihr wahres Ich sah, konnte Severus nicht anders, sich ein wenig ... beschützend ihr gegenüber zu fühlen . Er hatte nie gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, und obwohl er Hermine nicht wirklich kannte, war ihm die Tatsache wichtig, dass sie sein Kind war. In der Tat machte es einen Welten unterschied. Sie war /span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span lang="de-DE"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"sein/span/em/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span lang="de-DE"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Kind. /span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span lang="de-DE"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Seins!/span/em/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Anerkennend und stolz musterte er sie. „Im Bad ist ein Spiegel in Körper Größe. Diese Tür dort.", und zeigte auf eine Tür die rechts vom Wohnzimmer abging. Langsam ging sie darauf zu, gespannt was sie erblicken würde. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Man sah auf den ersten Blick wer ihre Mutter war. Sie war eine jüngere Kopie von Bellatrix Lestrange. Bei genauerem hinsehen konnte man aber auch ihren Vater in ihr erkennen. Groß, schlank, schwarze glatte Haare, schwarze Augen, aristokratische Blässe und die gleichen Gesichtszüge ihrer Mutter. Gottseidank hatte sie nicht die Nase ihres Lehrers geerbt. Kurz musste sie dabei schmunzeln. Ihr Vater trat hinter sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Gefällt es dir?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich überlege gerade ob ich die schwarzen Augen von dir habe oder von Bellatrix."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber das gute Aussehen hast du eindeutig von mir.", grinste Snape./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Überrascht wurde Severus angeblickt, Hermine war immer noch irritiert ihn so locker zu erleben./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Was!? Willst du sagen ich sehen nicht gut aus?", sprach Snape verschmitzt. „Für meine fettig aussehenden Haare kann ich nichts. Das passiert durch die Dämpfe der Tränke die ich braue."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich sag doch gar nichts.", grinste nun auch Hermine./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hast du in den Weihnachtsferien schon etwas geplant?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Die Grangers wollen das ich zu ihnen über die Ferien komme ."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Willst du das auch? Wenn nicht wäre in den Ferien der ideale Zeitpunkt Bellatrix Lestrange zu treffen."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Nein ich will nicht zu den Grangers, werde dem allerdings nicht entgehen können."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich denke, dass es am besten wäre wenn du zu den Grangers fährst, von dort bring ich dich dann auf Malfoy Manor.", überlegte Snape./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Was mach ich in Malfoy Manor?", fragend wurde Snape angeschaut./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Die Lestranges wohnen bei den Malfoys."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Na toll. Malfoys", sprach Hermine genervt./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ich denke ich sollte langsam zurück in den Turm gehen. Es wird schon dunkel, wir haben den ganzen Tag geredet."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Sie erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken. „Möchtest du eine Glamour Zauber auf dich legen, damit nicht jeder gleich weiß wer deine Mutter ist?", wurde sie besorgt gefragt./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"„span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ja ich denke, das wäre das Beste."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Snape zeigte ihr den Zauber und Hermine ging zurück in den Gryffindor Turm./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Die nächsten paar Tage wurde Hermine immer aufgeregter. Wie würde das treffen mit ihrer Mutter verlaufen?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Harry bemerkte, dass seine Freundin immer hibbeliger wurde, um so näher die Ferien kamen. Sie wollte ihm aber trotz mehrmaligem Nachfragen nichts sagen. Ron, der so gefühlvoll war wie ein eingeschalteter Mixer zu einer Tomate, bekam davon natürlich nichts mit./span/span/p 


End file.
